


Friends don’t look at each other like that

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Legacies AU, hosie is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman are best friends and continue to ignore comments that they want to be more. But deep down, they know they do.Sort of inspired by  ‘Welcome to Mystics Fall High School’ but a non magical au. I’ll work on a magic au story later xoxo -A Legacies High School AU.





	Friends don’t look at each other like that

At Mystic Falls High School, everyone knew Hope Mikaelson. She was the most popular girl in school. She was mysterious, hot,scarily brave, and intimidating, but she had a side to her that not many were lucky to see. She had a soft, caring side to her. The only person who's ever seen that side to her was Josie Saltzman, Hope's best friend. Hope swears that She only shares her soft side to Josie because her best friend deserves somebody who she can share a soft, sweet side with, but others around them, swear those two are in love with each other. Even Josie’s sister, Lizzie, claims “friends don’t stare into each others eyes like they’re about to say their wedding vows”, but neither girl is brave enough to confess their feelings to one another.


End file.
